


tumblr snapshots

by parkrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 'SNAP'shots, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Get it?, HAHAHAHHAHAA, I hate myself, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: A collection of my ficlets originally posted to Tumblr.





	1. iron dad-iversary

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted collection of my fics I wrote on tumblr...finally all in one place. They don't all go together and can be read as standalones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my one year anniversary of posting iron dad fics, so here's something to celebrate!

Tony raised his eyebrows as he looked up at the kid in front of him. “What’s this?” He asked, turning the sealed envelope over in his hands.

“It’s a card.” Peter was nervous, Tony could see that clearly by the way he was pulling on his sweatshirt. Technically, it was Tony’s old MIT hoodie, but the kid always nabbed it when he spent a long time in the lab. He always complained it was cold, so Tony started ‘accidentally’ leaving it around so Peter could pull it on whenever he wanted.

“I see that, kid. But why?“ He asked in amusement.

“Just open it,” Peter said, impatiently.

Tony rolled his eyes and opened it up. He pulled out the card and paused. He looked over the top of the card at Peter, who was staring back anxiously. He looked back down at the card that just had a drawing of two champagne glasses clinking. One had “apple juice” scribbled on the glass.

“I obviously cannot drink champagne yet, so apple juice will do. And if you don’t like it either– we can pretend it’s one of DUMMY’s smoothies,” Peter said, coming over to stand next to him.

With Peter looking down at the card, Tony could let a small smile free. “Oh? Is this a special celebration?”

“You’ll see.”

Tony flipped the card open and he didn’t know whether to laugh or “aww”. Inside, _Happy Anniversary_ was pre-printed, but Peter penciled in _Iron Dad_ between the two words. “Happy…Iron Dad Anniversary?”

“Uh, yeah…today marks exactly one year we’ve known each other. The name was Ned’s idea…”

Tony frowned. “Huh?”

“A year ago today I came home from school to see you in my living room.” Peter was starting to look embarrassed as he explained.

“You remembered the day?” Tony asked, not being able to keep the shock out of his voice.

Peter scoffed. “Of course. It was the day, my hero, _Tony Stark_ wanted me– well, technically Spider-Man, but–.”

“You,” Tony said, wanting him to know how much he meant to him. He didn’t let people in, but somehow this kid wormed his way into his tightly guarded heart. “I want Peter Parker. Spider-Man is just a bonus.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Of course, Pete. Who would I be with my little shadow?”

Peter smiled brightly before wrapping his arms around Peter tightly. “Happy anniversary, Mr. Stark.”

Tony chuckled as he hugged him back, his hand finding his favorite spot– Peter’s curls. “Happy Anniversary, son.”


	2. Post Infinity War 1 (Iron Dad reunion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post iw fic

Five years. Five years of grieving and crying and struggling and suffering. Five years of therapist after therapist telling him to “move on” and “let him go”.  
Tony never did. Even if he wanted to, he never could. It was impossible to let the kid go. The kid. That 15-year-old kid that drank too much apple juice and thought hitting a hack sack on his foot more than three times was a rare talent.

His smile, his laugh, his curls…it all haunted him at night for five years. He closed his eyes and there he was: smiling from his spot on the couch, laughing at something on his phone, grinning as Tony ruffled his hair.

Tony wanted to say he never stopped trying because of Peter’s aunt that still kept his bedroom exactly the same way in a silent apartment she went home to every night. Or maybe for his best friend who still talked about Peter like he was just away, maybe on vacation, but he would be home soon to finish their next Lego set. Or maybe for Happy, who Tony found scrolling through endless text messages and listening to the same voice-mail about a churro lady at least once a day.

But he didn’t do it for them. He was selfish.  
He did it for himself. He did it for the man that the kid chose to cling to before he faded. For the man that held him in his arms as he cried in his last moments. For the man who was covered in his ashes. For the man that refused to clear off the extra desk in his lab because that kid was coming back to finish his project. For the man that still remembered what it felt like to carey the sleeping kid into bed after he passed out at said desk. For the man that lost a son. For Tony Stark.

So, the years passed. Peter’s graduating class was in their junior year of college. Tony was married for three years (they put it off after the snap). His baby boy was almost one.

People did move on. They had their funerals and memorials. They stopped asking the Avengers to bring their loved ones back.

But Tony never stopped trying. He promised to get them back even if it killed him.

Fortunately, it didn’t. It took every remaining team member and a ton of hard work and busting their asses and near deaths, but they did it.

They reversed the snap. Peter was coming home.

And when he did, Tony didn’t even blink before he was rushing towards him, and pulling him into a hug. The kid clung tightly, just as tightly as on Titan, and buried his head in Tony’s shoulder.

“Peter, Peter, Peter,” was all Tony could say. He forgot what this felt like– to feel the kid breathing in his arms.  
He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and sobbed. “Peter.”

“You did it. Mr. Stark, you did it,” Peter was crying and Tony could feel the snot drying on his neck.

Tony couldn’t speak. He just used a shaking hand to press two fingers against his neck, just below his ear.  
He didn’t let out the choked sob of relief until he felt the steady beat of his pulse beneath his fingers.

Then he wrapped his arms around him tightly again and just held him. This hug wasn’t being interrupted by anything– not like last time.

“Daddy?”

Except maybe that.

Tony turned his head and saw Pepper holding their son, just a foot away. He had the sudden desire to pull him close. “C'mere, little guy.”

His son let out a small whine, reaching for him.  
Peter pulled back slightly, rubbing the tears from his eyes. It didn’t help much. Tony kept one arm wrapped securely around him while he reached for his baby with the other.

His little one blinked and stared at the crying boy in his father’s arms. Then he stared back at his father. Then at the crying boy again.

Peter stared right back looking confused. “Mr. Stark?”

“Kid,” Tony said, suddenly unable to look him in the eyes.  
He pulled on his son’s shirt to flatten a wrinkle that wasn’t there. “I’d like you to meet, Edwin Peter Stark.”

Tony made the mistake of looking back at Peter. His lip quirked up slightly. “Peter? You named your son Peter?”

Tony sniffed. “Yes. Well, it would seem that way, wouldn’t it?”

“It wouldn’t happen to be because my name is Peter…would it?” He was smiling up at him with a glint in his eyes.

“Actually,” Tony started, ready to deny it all because Peter would know he did, but he could act like he didn’t. Avoid all those feelings stuff. But then he remembered losing the kid and all those nights he spent begging to get Peter back just so he could say the words he never did: I love you, kid. “Yeah, it’s after you– wipe that look off your face, you little shit.”

Peter was crying again, but this time, Tony knew they weren’t sad or relieved. “You didn’t have to–.”

“Oh, just get in here, Pete,” he said, pulling Peter closer in his arm again so he had both of his sons pressed up against his chest.

Because maybe everything was different coming back to life five years later. He was still 17 while his friends were 21. Tony was married with a kid. May was older with wrinkles and more gray hair. His favorite player wasn’t on the Mets anymore. He missed 3 new Star Wars movies.

Everything was different. Except for one thing.  
No matter what universe, what year, what outcome– Peter was always going to be his kid.


	3. interwebs: get together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concept: in Homecoming when Ned sees Peter in his room and freaks out and in an attempt to keep him from yelling and alerting May, Peter kisses Ned (there is no heterosexual explanation for Peter seeing his best friend in his room and immediately thinking "I'll take my clothes off, that'll help the situation!") ((I know there is but shhhh)) (((also May walks in on them macking on each other)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally moving my ficlets here yayayayay

Peter didn’t expect to see Ned sitting there waiting for him when he crawled through his window– okay, maybe Ned had told him in school he was going to stop by later, but he forgot. Not his fault.

And now Ned  _knew_ which was bad. (The last time Peter trusted him with a big secret, Ned told May exactly what Peter had gotten her for her birthday. She loved it anyway, but still.) And now he was going to spill his secret again because Peter heard May’s footsteps coming to his door and Ned was opening his mouth, about to say something about Spider-Man.

So, Peter did the only option to make sure his secret stayed a secret.   
He kissed Ned.

Ned caught unguarded, fell back to the bed and Peter followed. He had one hand cupping the back of his head–not to deepen the kiss…just to uh, stop Ned from pulling away. (Even though Ned didn’t seem to want to  pull away any time soon).

“Boys,  _oh–.”_ May cleared her throat and Peter finally pulled away. Ned stared at him with wide eyes, not saying a word. “Oh, you two finally pull your heads outta your butts and do something about it?”

“What?”

May rolled her eyes. “It was obvious, baby. And I have nothing against it, but maybe we don’t start…exploring each other’s bodies until I’m not in the apartment?”

Peter felt his face burn red.  _“May!”_

“Put some clothes on, Pete. We’re taking your boyfriend out for dinner.” She rolled her eyes before stepping out and shutting the door behind her. 

Once they were only, Peter turned back to look at Ned, who hadn’t moved or wiped the awestruck look off his face. “Can we, uh, do that again– sometime?”

Peter grinned and leaned over kissing him again.


	4. peter is a father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm at least half the dad that he didn't have to be

Peter smiles, walking out into the waiting room where he sees his tired family waiting for news. It’s almost 4 am, so he doesn’t blame them.

“Mama’s already conked out,” Ned whispers in his ear. Peter follows his gaze to where Ned’s mother has her head pillowed in her husband’s lap.

Peter chuckles softly at the sight and then turns his attention to his parents, who aren’t his biological parents but are his still his family in every sense of the word. “I think May’s about to fall asleep too.”

“Do you blame her?” Ned says with a grin. “If I were doing that to your hair, you’d be a sleepy mess.”

“Oh, hush,” Peter teases as he watches Tony card his fingers through May’s hair as she lays on one shoulder. “I’m not going to be getting much more sleep soon.”

Ned rolls his eyes, knowing that Peter wouldn’t trade this for all the sleep in the world. “And you can’t wait.”

Peter smiles and says, “you’re not wrong, babe.”

Taking his hand, Ned pulls him towards the tired group. Tony is the first one to notice them and he smiles widely, shaking May’s shoulder softly. May stirs and takes only a moment before turning to face them.

In a swift second, she’s on her feet and running to pull both of them in a hug. She pulls back and her eyes are watery, but she’s smiling and the crow’s feet crinkle around her eyes. “Oh, my babies. I’m so happy! Congratulations!” She gives them both a kiss on the cheek followed by another hug.

Ned’s parents are right behind her, pulling them both into more hugs. Peter laughs when Ned’s dad lifts him off the ground a bit. Ned’s younger sister was asleep on the chair before her father pulled her to her feet. She is a little less enthusiastic with the congratulating but just as sincere.

Tony is the only one that stays off to the side and waits until the rest of them have gotten their hugs. Peter smiles over at him and spreads his arms. “C'mon, Tony, you’re family too.”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Tony takes a step forward and pulls Peter into a hug. He holds him tightly, rubbing his back. In his ear, he whispers, “I’m so happy for you, kid.”

“I don’t think I’m the kid anymore.” Peter smiles when Tony pulls back. He isn’t anymore. He’s an adult; almost 24-years-old.

Tony pinches his cheek teasingly. “You’re always going to be the dorky little kid I met all the years ago.” He doesn’t give Peter a change to respond before he gives Ned a hug and says his own congratulations.

Ned is cool about it. He hasn’t freaked out since Tony RSVP’d yes to their wedding. Now, he sees Tony as family rather than billionaire superhero.

“Can we go see him?” May asks, her excitement taking over.

Peter laughs and nods. “Come on. Your grandson is waiting.”

–

Again, Tony waits until everyone else has gotten their hugs before he comes closer. It’s only Peter and Tony in the small room; Ned is with their parents outside the room.

Peter has his son cradled in his arms and asks Tony quietly, “Do you wanna hold him?” Tony looks hesitant. Peter already knows what he’s thinking. He decides to pull a Tony Stark and make a joke, “Don’t worry. He doesn’t bite.”

Tony laughs nervously but fixes his arms in the baby holding position. “He’s a cutie.”

Peter smiles as he transfers him to Tony’s arms. “He takes after his father.”

Tony’s laugh is much more genuine and relaxed this time. He holds the baby close to his chest and smiles softly down at him. “Hey, little guy, I’m…”

“His grandpa.”

Tony looks up at him with wide eyes, like he doesn’t believe Peter said that. “His grandpa?”

Peter nods and says, “I hope I’m at least half the dad that you didn’t have to be.”

Tony’s eyes well with tears. “Peter…”

He sees the tears and figures he may as well make him cry some more. Peter runs a finger softly down his son’s cheek and then looks up at Tony. “Grandpa, I’d like you to meet Benjamin Anthony Parker-Leeds.”

The tears start falling and Peter smiles.


	5. tony stark defense leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off a post by pepperonys on tumblr: imagine loving tony stark so much that people block you because they associate you with him

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!” Tony heard Peter shouting his name, followed by his loud footsteps echoing off the lab walls. “Mr. Stark!”

Tony rolled from underneath the car engine he’s working on, eager to see what’s got Peter so excited. He wiped the oil from his hands on a dirty rag. “Mr. Parker! Mr. Parker! Mr. Parker!” He mocked fondly, a smile on his face.

Peter came running to his side and immediately fell to his knees next to him. Tony barely had time to wince for how painful that would be if he tried it at his age before a phone was being shoved under his nose. “Look! Look!”

The screen was too close so Tony had to pull his head back slightly before reading it. He frowned as he read it out loud, “Tony Stark stans– hey why is there an asterik in my name?”

“Stupid antis, just keep reading,” he said quickly.

“Tony Stark stans like @starkaroos are the reason we need a new plague.” Tony couldn’t understand why Peter would want him to read this, unless– “Are you starkaroos?”

Peter nodded, a big smile on his face. “Yup! That’s my URL on tumblr for my blog– the one I was telling you about.”

“You’re Tony Stark defense squad blog…” Tony said slowly, still unsure why he would waste his time running a blog like that.

“Yeah! Isn’t that awesome?”

Tony’s face furrowed. “Kid– they want you wiped out by a new virus– how is this…why the hell are you smiling?”

Peter leaned over and swiped on the phone. “Read that.”

“Pete–.”

“Read!”

Tony rolled his eyes and did so, “Do yourself a favor and block @starkaroos on all platforms.”

Peter swiped. “Next one.”

“@starkaroos is so far up Tony Stank’s ass– Stank? Really?” Tony pursed his lips, deciding to focus on that part of the sentence. “Kid, your self esteem is close to the drain already– why are we looking at this?”

“ _Because_ , Mr. Stark! They’re like the biggest anti blogger on Twitter and Tumblr! And they mentioned me in their posts!”

“Being mean to you–” He started swiping and stopped on one, his eyes widening. “This one is a threat!”

“It’s fine. Antis don’t have much to their defense so they resort to threats and targeting us for our character.” Peter shrugged his shoulders, taking his phone back.

“I don’t know why this is so special to you, kid. I know you’re a fan, you don’t need to make yourself the victim to try and stick up for me.” Tony hated that Peter didn’t look at all upset people were treating him like garage– all for him..

“Because they chose me! Out of every Tony Stark blog, they chose me! Imagine how big my blog must be– that the antis think of a really passionate Tony Starker and they choose me!” Peter smiled widely and mumbled under his breath, “oh, I gotta show this to Ned.”

“Newsflash, squirt, I chose you too. No need to get attacked by people online.” Tony knew he wasn’t going to get through to him. Not when Peter was already typing away.

“Oh, it’s fine. I win every fight.” He looked up sharply. “And don’t worry about what they say– I make sure to start and end my day and a Tony appreciation post and lost of anti fighting between.”

Tony’s face softened as he watched Peter smile down at his phone. “What’d I do to deserve you, kid?” He asked, but his voice was too low and Peter was to distracted to hear. Peter wouldn’t have had the answer anyway. No one ever would because it didn’t make sense why a man like him had a kid like Peter rooting him on every step of the way.

A new defense squad may have joined Tumblr that night– this one for Spider-Man. But if anyone asked, Tony had no idea who ran it…


	6. peter's 17th birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration of Peter's 17th birthday

Tony smiled softly as Morgan bounced her legs, making it impossible to pull the dress over her. She was just a few months old, but already so smart. Not that anyone was surprised. She was a Stark.

“Morgan, baby, you’ve gotta work with me here.” He asked, patiently. He knew she couldn’t understand what he was saying, but she should have sensed his ‘stern’ dad voice.

She babbled incoherently as she gave him a smile– the one she used to get herself put of trouble.

Pepper came up behind him with a kiss to his head. “If you two don’t hurry up, we’re going to be late.”

“Tell that to this little princess. She won’t put on any dresses I pick out.” Tony said, trying to keep her still.

“What about the purple one?”

“She always wears the purple one.” Tony pulled the sundress over anyway. She wore it just about everyday. He didn’t mind, but he was hoping for something a little more special for today.

“Tony, he knows it’s either the dress or a diaper when it comes to our munchkin.” Pepper took the dress from his hands and pulled it over her head.

Morgan smiled at Tony, as if she was saying:  _haha, daddy, I won!_ He tweaked her nose. “Yeah, yeah, princess.”

“Now, come on. May is waiting downstairs.” Pepper scooped Morgan up and carried her out of the room.

Tony was about to follow when he remembered the bag in his closet. “Wait– Pep, I forgot his present!” He grabbed the yellow bag with big red letters before chasing after her.

He met up with her in the hall and grabbed Morgan’s diaper bag and threw it over his shoulder. “Ready?”

Pepper smiled softly as Morgan laid her head on her shoulder. Tony came closet and pressed his lips to his daughter’s curls. He let his eyes close and didn’t move for a moment, soaking in the baby smell and soft hair tickling his nose.

“I’m ready,” Pepper answered, “are you?”

Tony pulled back and nodded. “Of course. You think he’ll like his present?”

Pepper raised her eyebrows. “He’ll love it, Tony. Now let’s go. Happy said May was asking for you.”

He knew it was time to stop wasting time and get out. They were already running behind schedule and Tony didn’t want to keep him waiting.

They hopped into the car, each of them giving May a hug and kiss longer than usual. Even Morgan was excited to see her Aunt May.

“Purple dress?” May had smiled as she held the baby in her arms.

“I’m sorry– I bought a nice one for her to wear, but–.”

“Tony, it’s okay. I think this one is his favorite, anyway.” May assured him, cradling Morgan close to her chest.

Pepper didn’t take her back until they were parking the car and Morgan started to get fussy. Tony hushed her softly as he brushed her soft hair with his calloused hand.

“Don’t cry, princess. We’re going to see your brother. It’s his birthday today. Wanna say happy birthday to Peter?”

Peter Benjamin Parker.

Morgan Peter Stark.

_(“I know it’s normally a male name, but–”_

_“No, I like it. It’s cute. Unique.” Pepper smiled tiredly up at him as a newborn baby screamed in her arms.)_

At the sound of Peter’s name, Morgan immediately brightened. She loved hearing about her brother. In fact, her first word was–

“Pia?”

Tony smiled at her excitement. “Yup. Peter. You ready to sing happy birthday?” He lifted a finger to his lips. “But you have to be quiet, it’s a surprise.”

“Pia!”

“Let’s go see Peter,” Tony said as he turned to May and took her hand in his. She gave him a small smile as they started walking.

They stopped before long; they knew this walk like the back of their hands. May and Tony had spent many a times visiting. They stopped by two matching stones.

Benjamin Parker, next to him Peter Parker.

“Happy birthday, kiddo,” Tony said, his voice already breaking. “Big 17, huh?”

May clung to his hand, something he craved from a Parker he missed more than anything in the world. “Happy birthday, baby,” she whispered.

Tony sniffed, refusing to let his emotions take over. He sat down, May following. He was criss cross apple sauce, a position he used to find Peter in all the time. He should feel under dressed, wearing his lab clothes (sweats and an ACDC shirt) in a public cemetery. But he didn’t. Peter didn’t like the Tony Stark that dressed in the fancy suits and sunglasses; he liked the Tony he knew that stayed up in the lab all night until they passed out in the middle of all project.

“I’ve got a present for you, kid. Thought you’d like it,” he said, pulling the Lego box from the bag. It was a Star Wars one– it had taken him two hours to pick out the perfect set.

May smiled. “Han Solo. His favorite.”

“Figured we could work on it with him,” Tony said, opening the box.

“He’d love that,” May said as Pepper, Rhodey (who came along), and even Happy say around the kid’s grave.

Everyone got a bag and started in on the set so they could finish it up for him. Tony paused halfway through, tracing his fingers over the stone.

_Peter Benjamin Parker_

_Beloved son, brother, friend, and hero._

_2001-2018_

Tony felt a tear fall down his face as he whispered, “Happy birthday, Pete.”


	7. ned and peter's relationship is discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off frozenchaos5: Peter telling May that he's going on patrol but really he's seeking into Ned's room so he and Peter can make out and when Tony and May confronting Peter about being so late after curfew and Peter says I was with Ned and it was wonderful and gayinthechair's response" ajdshdjds may’s just like “oh you couldve just yold me you were going to your boyfriend’s house,” cue peter being all flustered because ‘we arent even official yet, hes not my boyfriend’ and tony just smirks and says “yet.”

“Peter, we’ve told you curfew is at 1am on weekends,” May said patiently.

Peter looked up at her from his spot on the couch. “I get it– I broke curfew…but why did you call him?”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Excuse me, Parker. I am a valuable member of this family too and how do you think it makes me feel when you exclude me from these things?”

Peters groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“Usually, we let this slide every once in a while, but Tony has your suit in the lab since your last patrol. You better not be out in those pajamas.”

Peter cringed at the mention of the patrol where he busted the web-shooter on his left wrist in a nasty fight. “May, I didn’t go out as Spider-Man.”

“Then where were you?” May pressed.

Peter felt his face burn red. “IwasatNed’s,” he said all in one breath.

May relaxed. “Why didn’t you just tell me you were going to his place? Did you finish that Lego set?”

Peter knew his face was bright red. He thought back to Net’s room and how it started as building their new set, but had ended with the two of them lazily making out in Ned’s bed. He remembered the smiles and hushed whispers between the kisses. He remembered his phone ringing and Peter barely heard it because he was too busy giving his best friend all of his attention. He remembered his phone ringing again and when he didn’t answer, Tony had overrode it and forced his call through. He remembered being in the middle of a pleased moan when he heard Tony’s voice, “Kid, you’re giving your aunt a stroke. Please pick up the phone.”

Peter had rushed off of Ned in a heartbeat and grabbed his phone off the floor. “Yeah– sorry. Didn’t hear it ring.”

Ned had laughed while Peter gave him a quick kiss goodbye before climbing down the fire escape.

“Yeah, Pete,” Tony asked, a smirk on his face. “Did you finish?”

“Ohmygod– Mr. Stark, please stop.” Peter wanted to just disappear.

May was confused at first. “What?” Then a moment later. “Oh.  _Oh_.”

Tony laughed.

“Peter, if you wanted to go to your  _boyfriend’s_  house, you should have just told me.”

Peter straightened up and shook his head. “May– we’re not dating.”

“Yet,” Tony added, unhelpfully. “But, if you want, I’m good at big gestures– we can invite him over, make a nice dinner. Maybe we’ll splurge and serve it on Star Wars plates from Party City.”

Falling back against the couch, Peter let out a loud groan. “Mr. Stark, seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. You want it to be perfect, don’t you?” He sucked a breath of air through his teeth. “Though, you might want to skip anything Han Solo themed– don’t wanna make him jealous.”

“I hate you.”

“But you  _love_  Ned.”

Peter chucked the couch pillow at Tony’s face when he started laughing. “May, next time don’t answer the door for him.”

“Wait– before I leave, will I be invited to the wedding?”

“No.”

“I’m hurt– I’m really hurt.”

“Don’t worry,” May said, “I’ll bring you as my plus one.”

“Oh, thank you. Hear that, bud? I’m coming to the wedding.”

Peter looked up at him to see Tony grinning down at him. “I’m never getting rid of you, am I?”

“Nope.”


	8. bucky & peter in the soul stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky and peter in the soul stone

Peter had been scared since he got dragged behind he alien spaceship. He tried to play it cool the entire time he was with Mr. Stark and the Guardians. It was easy to do when they were distracted with trying to stop Thanos…but now? Now they had nothing.

There was nothing to do but wander in this creepy place they were stuck. The Doctor Strange guy said something about being stuck inside one of the stones– there was a lot of mumbo jumbo he didn’t understand. A lot of arguing. Yelling. Pointing fingers.

Peter avoided it all. The weird alien he had once been afraid of laying eggs in him, Mantis as he learned, was the one to sit by him and comfort him when the yelling got bad. She’d put a hand on him and try to calm his anxiety. The yelling– his hearing made it unbearably loud.

They met up with some other Avengers– the bird man and Metal Arm didn’t seem too happy to see him. He instantly became the butt of all their jokes. Mantis would say, “I’m not sure of human customs, but I do believe they are practical joking you. Like friends.”

After the fifth time of Bird Man asking him if he was going to be cranky without his afternoon nap, Peter stopped trying to get him to drop it. It was a distraction anyway. Distractions were welcomed. They kept away the memories and the fear.

But at night, when they all settled down in their traveling camp, that would all come back. He’d close his eyes and it would  _all_  come crashing back. He felt the pain tearing through his body as he stumbled into Mr. Stark’s arms. He was about to die– he was about to be torn way. But he didn’t want to leave. If anyone could save him, it was Mr. Stark.

But in the end, he couldn’t.

Peter cried and begged and clung, but he still disappeared.

He disappeared to wherever the hell here was and spent his nights sobbing quietly into arm.

Tonight was no different as he laid, curled up and shaking from another nightmare. He could still hear Mr. Stark’s voice in his head. _“You gotta let go, Pete. I’ll catch you.”_

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling hot tears drip from his eyes. The warmth was a stark contrast to the sudden cold on his shoulder as someone held it. Peter jumped and quickly started wiping his eyes.

Kneeling next to him was none other than the man wirh the metal arm– Bucky, Peter had heard him been called. He looked unsure of what to do as Peter struggled to calm his breathing. After a few awkward moments, he cleared his throat. “I, uh, heard you and wanted to make sure you were okay…”

Peter nodded his head shakily. “Yeah. Sorry for waking you.”

Bucky looked hesitant. “You didn’t. S'already up. Someone’s gotta keep watch.”

Peter didn’t want to ask: watch for what? “O-oh, okay…well, I’m sorry. I’m just gonna–.”

“25.”

“What?”

“I was 25 when I was shipped out overseas. I knew it was bad, but you really don’t know just how brutal it is ‘til you get there.” Bucky sat criss cross apple sauce next to him. “Watched my brothers die out there. There were days I never thought I’d make it home.”

Peter wiped his eyes, sitting up slightly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I knew what I was protecting. It’s worth it– to be a hero.” He looked down at his lap. “I know it’s hard to be a kid and far from home– especially at your age, Christ.”

Peter felt his eyes burning again. “Does it get easier? Or…or does there come a time when you just accept it?”

Bucky looked back up, a determined glint in his eyes. “I never once gave up. I always had Stevie to get back to. Couldn’t leave him alone– poor kid would be bully fodder in a week.”

“Stevie?” Peter asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered, a smiling lighting up his face. “My best friend. Little but scrappy. Had quite the mouth on him– you know, now that I think about it, you remind me a lot of him.”

Peter perked up. “Really?”

“Yeah. Really.” He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezed. “I’ve got someone to get back home to. That’s how I know we’re getting out of here…you got someone to go home to?”

Peter closed his eyes and saw May smiling at him, Ned doing their handshake and Mr. Stark ruffling his hair. “Yeah, I do.”

“Don’t forget it. They’re what keep you going when it gets hard. You gotta make it home to them.”


	9. sick!peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is sick and tony takes care of him

Peter may have spidey powers, but that doesn’t make him invincible. He can still get sick. He can still get the stomach flu, sore throats, and the flu. Peter has always been that kid that will get sick if he is exposed to even the smallest amount of germs. 

So, it doesn’t surprise him when he wakes up one morning with a really bad head cold. His ears feel like they’re stuffed with cotton, he can barely swallow without his throat burning, one nostril is clogged while the other continuously drips snot down his face, and his head is pounding. 

It sucks, but it’s not the end of the world. 

Tony, however, has different ideas. 

The minute he heard Peter sneeze when he walked into the kitchen, Tony had a blanket wrapped around him and ushered him to the couch. He then called Bruce freaking out about spider diseases. Bruce told him it was just a cold, like Peter had. 

Then, he told FRIDAY to keep an ‘eye’ on his vitals while he called up May. She knows he’s staying at the compound for the weekend, so when she picks up, Peter can hear her concerned tone over the phone. 

When Tony tells her what’s wrong with him, she yells at him for scaring her and tells him to calm down. Her son isn’t dying; it’s only a cold. 

Tony hangs up the phone and comes closer to Peter. “Your aunt says it’s just a cold and you’ll be fine.” He looks calmer but still clearly concerned. 

Peter is definitely going to use this to his advantage. “I feel  _so_ sick, Tony.” 

He comes a little closer, pulling the extra blanket even closer around him. “What’s wrong? Are you still cold? Is it too hot?”

“’m really hungry,” Peter says, making his voice sound much weaker than it really is. “Can I have some chicken soup?”

“Of course, kiddo,” Tony says immediately. “Anything else?”

Peter lets his eyes close and shakes his head. Tony rubs his arm. “I’ll be right back. Just hang in there, Pete.” He hears his feet leave the room and Peter peeks an eye open.  _Oh, this is too easy._

_–_

Tony comes back a few moments later with a steaming bowl of soup. he takes a seat next to Peter on the cushion and says softly, “Sit up, buddy. I’ve got your soup.” 

Peter pretends to sleepily blink his eyes open. “Thanks, Tony,” he whispers. 

“No problem, kiddo.” 

Before Tony can get back up, Peter leans against his side, trapping him against the couch and himself. He hums contently as he starts to take small spoonfuls of his soup. 

Tony laughs and Peter smiles. “Kid, I think the cushion is much more comfy.” 

“You’re the best pillow.” Peter nuzzles his head against Tony and he laughs again. 

“Okay, okay, kid, I’ve got to go. You finish eating and then take a nap, okay?”

Peter doesn’t want him to leave. He hears Ned’s teasing voice in his head saying how clingy he gets when he’s sick, but he ignores it. This isn’t because Peter can’t go without two minutes of physical contact when he’s sick. It’s because he wants to see just how whipped Tony is. Right…?

He groans and doesn’t move. “Stay here. Work is dumb.” 

“Oh, really?” 

“Yup.” Peter sniffles the dripping snot back into his nose. Tony hands him a tissue. “Thank you.” He blows his nose and whines, “I can’t sleep.”

“That’s because you’re not trying.” 

“Toooony.” 

“Peeeeter.” 

“My head hurts.” 

That gets him back into protective mode. “What can I do? You want some water? Advil?” 

“Can you play with my hair?”

Tony blinks. “Huh?”

Peter answers by lifting his hand up and placing it in his hair. His curls are messy from his bedhead, but he doesn’t care. “Yeah. Just play with my hair. Help me sleep.” 

“It helps you sleep?”

Peter nods his head. Tony’s hands start to gently card through his curls. Peter leans closer to Tony and lets his eyes shut. “Thanks, Tony.” 

“No problem, kiddo. just feel better, okay?”

Peter hums with a small smile. He’ll feel better soon, but he can’t wait for the next he can get ‘sick’ while staying at the compound. He could get used to this. 


	10. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives Peter 'The Talk'

“Tony, please  _stop_!” Peter’s face is bright red as he slumps against the back of the couch, trying to desperately disappear.

He really hates his life.

“Kid, would you shut up? I’m not any happier about this than you are. So, how about we buck up and be adults for like a half hour?” Tony asks, looking uncomfortable too. Which a feat in of itself because Tony Stark never looks anything less than cool and collected.

“I’ve been to health class.”

“I’m sure you have and I’m sure they’ve told you all about the birds and the bees to the extent you should know,” Tony replies sarcastically.

He’s right. He barely learned anything more than how to wrap a condom over a banana, let alone the details and little things. “Tonyyy,” he carries the last of his name with a whine.

“Peterrr,” Tony mocks.

Peter rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “Fine. Whatever. Go ahead. Start sex ed, Professor Stark.”

“Okay, 1: it’s  _Doctor_ Stark, and 2: would you rather have May give you this talk? Hate to break it to you, buddy, but she doesn’t understand the male body like I do.” Tony claims to be uncomfortable, but Peter thinks he’s having a little too much fun.

“Don’t mention her name in this household,” Peter retorts because it was her idea for this. She’s the one that went up to Tony to ask him to give Peter The Talk. Traitor.

“Stop being such a drama queen, brat.” Tony rolls his eyes and looks down at his phone. “Okay, now where to start?” He mumbles to himself.

Peter’s eyes widen. “Did you make notes on your phone?” He asks, leaning over to try and read the screen.

Tony pulls back. “Hey, no peaking. You’ll ruin the surprises.”

“Tony, for the sake of my sanity. Please just don’t and say you did.“

“A liar I am not, Mr. Parker,” Tony replies without even looking up from his phone. “Okay, let’s see. We’ve got a few subcategories here. Maybe I can skip a few…voice changing, body hair, shaving, sudden urges, masturbation…” He looks up at Peter and asks, “You know how to do that, kid?” 

“Oh my God, stop!” Peter covers his beet-red face and he hates that his voice cracks as it goes up a few octaves. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” He makes a note on his phone. “Continuing on…safe sex, the dangers of STDs, sex with girls, sex with boys, oral sex, vaginal sex, anal sex–.”

 “You need to stop. Now.” 

“I want to make sure I cover all the bases. Can’t leave you wondering when the time comes.” Tony shrugs his shoulders and Peter forgets why he ever looked up to this man. No, correction:  _monster._

“Can we stop. Please?”

Tony continues reading, “Kinks, toys, role play, BDSM, safewords.”

Peter jerks up straight. “Where is the bleach?”

“That was just a joke. See?” He holds up his phone and Peter leans closer to read the notes. Sure enough, there’s nothing about BDSM or any other equally disturbing topic. Except there is something that catches his eyes.

“Why did you write Spidey Powers?”

"Because you’ve got Spidey Powers?” Tony says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Uh huh. Thanks, Captain Obvious. But what does that have to do with The Talk?”

Tony hesitates, searching Peter’s eyes before saying, “I guess we’re starting at the end…” He claps his hands together. ‘Let’s set the scene: Peter is in  bed with his partner for the first time.”

“Please don’t set this scene.”

"They’re having their fun, sexy times–.”

“Why are you narrating this in third person?”

“And just like in a fight, it’s very easy for him to lose control in the heat of the moment.”

“Do not continue this.”

“So, things are happening, beds are shaking, bodies are sweating–.”

“Stop. Stop.”

“Reaching that climax is a lot for anyone, but add in his stregth and there could be very bad consequenes.”

“I’m talk torn-.”

“Do not finish that sentence!” Peter leans forward and covers Tony’s mouth with his hand. “You’ve done enough damage.”

Tony pulls his hand away. “I’m trying to teach you, sheesh. Not only do you have to worry about strength but also stamina. Make sure you keep an eye on your partner so he or she isn’t dead after your 10th time.”

Peter doesn’t know how to respnd to that. Death has never sounded so good.

“Should I continue in that category or–.”

“No, I think I’m good, man.”

“Okay, back to the beginning.”

Peter groans. “Can I block you in real life?”

“No. Now shut up, I’m trying to teach your how to let some of your pent up feeings out in a healthy, pleasurable way.” Tony smacks him on the back of the head.

“I swear to God, if you’re about to teach me how to–.”

“Lesson #1: masturbation.”

Peter covers his ears and squeezes his eyes shut. Only one of them is making it out of this conversationa live. He’s pretty sure that’s Tony. 

Peter’s okay with that. 


	11. peter is controlled to hurt tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a hypothetical question, but…what if Peter was possessed and Tony had to fight him? How would Tony react?

“Kid,” Tony chokes out. The pain is unbearable. One eye is swollen shut, he’s got some nasty bruises covering his body, and the hands around his throat won’t let go. They squeeze tighter. 

But that’s not the worst part. The worst part is the eyes that are glaring down at him. So cold and angry. He’s never seen those brown eyes like that. It’s terrifying. 

Not-Peter, because Tony refuses to see this  _thing_ as the kid, growls down at him. He has Tony pinned to the ground and he’s sitting on his chest with his knees on each side of his body digging into his ribs. 

“Peter,” Tony says, hoping that the kid is in there somewhere listening. “Fight it. This isn’t you.” 

Peter has to fight this. Tony can’t. He tried and all he got was a brutal beating from a possessed 15-year-old kid. Tony still sees Peter; he can’t stomach hurting this kid. Even if it saves himself. 

“The end,” Not-Peter says. It’s the only thing he’s said since falling under this spell. 

Tony tries to pry Not-Peter’s fingers from around his throat. He knows he’s going to have a black and blue neck for weeks after this. If he survives. Tony hopes he survives just so Peter doesn’t have to live with what he did, or what he didn’t stop. 

“No, not the end.” Tony grunts as he settles on just holding Not-Peter’s hands in his. “Fight it.” 

Not-Peter doesn’t falter. He increases the pressure until Tony sees black spots. He manages to gasp out with a lot of effort, “Kid, I don’t blame you.” He takes a deep breath. “When you wake up, don’t blame yourself. It’s okay.” 

Tony feels himself start to let go. Those brown eyes are still narrowed down at him. “It’s okay, kiddo. It’s okay.” 

His world goes black. 


	12. tony is controlled to hurt peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But another hypothetical question: what if it was reversed and tony was possessed and attacked peter?

Peter has looked up to Tony Stark since he was a kid. He can remember it all as clear as day. He remembers crying when he was kidnapped. He remembers crying when he was rescued. He remembers crying when he went into that wormhole and didn’t come back out right away (and when he did, it was a free fall).

He’s looking up to him again now with tears streaming down his face. But it’s different this time. 

He’s scared.

No. He’s petrified.

It started as just another fight: dumb villain trying yet again to take over New York (when are they ever going to give that dream up?). But when the fight ended as quickly as it started, Peter knew something was wrong.

He was blasted in the back before the hair on his arms even had the chance to stand up. He turned around and saw Iron Man still pointing his repulsor at him. Peter stumbled backward with a quiet, “Mr. Stark?”

Another blast.

Peter started running. He ran until his lungs started to burn and his legs ached. Even with his spidey senses, he felt seconds away from an asthma attack he hadn’t had since he was 10-years-old. Peter wasn’t sure if it was because of the running or the panic.

Now, he knows it’s the panic.

He tried to run away. He didn’t know what was wrong with Tony or how he was going to fix it, but he did know he couldn’t let Iron Man kill Spider-Man in the middle of Manhatten.

But, Mr. Stark found him. When he was catching his breath in an alley, wondering frantically where Mr. Stark had gone, he swooped in and grabbed Peter by the wrists and flew up.

That was minutes ago and now, they’re still up high, hundreds of feet off the ground by now and they just go higher and higher. Peter clings to Mr. Stark’s suit even if he was running away from it only moments earlier. Now, it’s the only thing keeping him from dropping to his death.

“Mr. Stark, is this a test? Or a joke?” Peter asks, turning his gaze down to see the city below them look like it was built for ants. He knows it’s not. He knows this isn’t Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark wouldn’t grab his wrists hard enough to crush his web-shooters and drag him high into the sky. “Because I think it’s going a little far now." 

In response, Mr. Stark lets go of him.

Peter yelps and hugs onto his suit even tighter. "Mr. Stark, stop! I didn’t replace the parachute yet, remember? It deployed during patrol last night.”

Tony starts to pry him off of his suit.

Peter’s heart pounds in his chest. “Stop!” This can’t be him. Iron Man would never do this.  _Mr. Stark_  would never do this. Maybe it’s an empty suit malfunctioning. He can’t tell with the faceplate on.

But he’s glad it’s there because if Mr. Stark  _is_ in there, Peter doesn’t want to see his face as he does this. He won’t be able to handle whatever is in his eyes that makes him capable of doing  _this_.

Not for the first time since the bite, Peter is thankful for the powers he has. They’re the only things keeping him from freefalling right now. Mr. Stark – _no, not Mr. Stark. Peter refuses to associate him with this–_  must realize this too as he grunts in frustration.

He punches Peter hard in the chest. It leaves him winded and his grip slips. Peter gasps for air as he says, “Mr. Stark, p-please. Don’t.” The suit punches him again. “Remember me: Peter Parker!” Another punch.  “Shortstack! Half-pint! Underoos!” Another punch. Peter lets the tears fall down his cheeks. “ _Kiddo._ ”

It comes out as a whisper; Peter can barely breathe and it hurts even more to imagine the man that rubs his hair affectionately as he asks, “How was your day, kiddo?” is the one doing this.

The suit falters and for a moment, Peter thinks he broke through to Mr. Stark. But then, his arc reactor whines as it gathers energy. Peter knows what’s about to happen. His voice breaks. “Mr. Stark?”

The arc reactor fires a beam into Peter’s chest and then he’s falling.

But, his biggest fear isn’t his inevitable ending of becoming a spider pancake. It’s the man that put him there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Scream at me on tumblr: parkrstark


End file.
